thequeenscastlefandomcom-20200215-history
Korean Gods/Revised List
This is a potential revision? High Gods These ones can be akin to the Big Three, based on how important they are *Hwanin - King of the Gods, Lord of Heaven **'Possible Revisions': King of the Gods, God of the Sky *Mago - The Great Goddess, 'The Originator,' The One who administrated the Earth's Unfolding **'Possible Revisions': Goddess of Fertility?, ???? Gods *Sansin - Mountain Gods **'Possible Revisions': Perhaps we can just create names for some of the biggest mountains in Korea? I'd assume they could be like the Greek Wind Gods *Munsin - God of Doors **'Possible Revisions': God of Doors, God of Rejuvenation? *Yeomna - God of Death **'Possible Revisions': God of Death, King of the Underworld *Nulgupjisin - God of Grain **'Possible Revisions': God of Harvest, God of Agriculture *Ulgupjisin - God of Fences **'Possible Revisions': God of Protection, God of Restriction? *Yongsin - God of Wells **'Possible Revisions': God of Wells, ??? *Mabuwang - God of the Barn **'Possible Revisions': God of the Barn, God of Animals? *Tangun - Guardian God of Mount Taebak **'Possible Revisions': Perhaps we could make him one of the Sansin? *Habaek - God of the Yalu River **'Possible Revisions': God of Rivers? Perhaps God of the Sea since the sea god is unnamed? *Kimsuro - God of an Unknown Scope **'Possible Revisions': Literally anything *Koenegitto - Jeju Island God of War **'Possible Revisions': God of War *Unknown Name - Dragon God of the Sea **'Possible Revisions': Maybe make Habaek God of Seas? *Sochonguk - God of Shrines **'Possible Revisions': God of Prayer, God of Worship? *Haemosu - God of the Sun **'Possible Revisions': ??? *Haenim - Also God of the Suns, brother of Dalnim **'Possible Revisions': Idk what we're gonna do here *Koeulla, Pueuella, Yayngeulla - Progenitor Gods of the Three Clans of Jeju Island **'Possible Revisions': Idk maybe have them be trios of stuff? Like God of Terror, God of Deceit and God of ??? idk just a thought *Jumong - Founded the ancient Kingdom that Korea got its name from - Was the son of Yuhwa and Haemosu // Became an Ancestral Deity **'Possible Revisions': God of Ancestry, God of ?? *Seokga - Trickster God of Creation **'Possible Revisions': God of Creation, God of Trickery? Goddesses *Eopsin - Goddess of Storage and Wealth **'Possible Revisions': Goddess of Storage, Goddess of Wealth, ??? *Sosaminsin - Goddess of Cattle Birth **'Possible Revisions': Goddess of Animal Birth?? *Samshin - Goddess of Human Birth // Goddess of Childbirth and Life **'Possible Revisions': Goddess of Childbirth (we could make Mago the Goddess of Life), ??? *Seonangsin - Goddess of Villages, Boundaries and War **'Possible Revisions': Goddess of Settlements, Goddess of Production, Goddess of Boundaries, Goddess of War (in the same sense as Athena?) *Samsin Halmoni - I think they're Sosaminsin, Samshin and Seonangsin?? **'Possible Revisions': They're said to be the triple goddess of life and fate but meh *Jishin/Teojusin - Earth Goddess **'Possible Revisions': Goddess of the Earth? *Ungnyeo - Wife of Hwanung and her myth says she went from being an animal to being a human, nothing really for her scope **'Possible Revisions': Goddess of Women, Goddess of Marriage, basically Hera? *Yuhwa - Goddess of the Willow Tree **'Possible Revisions': Goddess of Nature? *Halmang - Goddess of Jeju Island **'Possible Revisions': Goddess of Islands? Perhaps she could be like Goddess of Volcanoes and Mountains? idk *Jacheongbi - Earth Goddess and Goddess of Love **'Possible Revisions': Perhaps ditch the earth bit and make her Goddess of Love and Beauty? *Gameunjang-agi - Goddess of Fate and Luck **'Possible Revisions': Goddess of Fate and Luck, ??? *Dalnim - Goddess of the Moon **'Possible Revisions': Goddess of the Moon, Goddess of Water?